vidgartandairthfandomcom-20200213-history
Orcs
Full blooded orcs are rare except in the realm of Orcholm, and the Orcish raider nations, but that doesn;t mean they do not exist, or do not seek their fortunes around the world. Orcs are typically large, almost as big as ogres, are well muscled, with green, black or grey complexions. They have prominent tusks, and coarse hair. They are a hardy people, and were not always as physically uniform. But the more sophisticated and peaceable subspecies of orcs were bred out (and now only exist as half orcs), and the strongest of the pure orcs were the only ones to survive. * Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2, and your constitution is increased by 1. Your charisma is decreased by 1. * Age. Orcs are short-lived, maturing at around 14 and usually die at around age 75 unless killed * Alignment. Chaotic * Size. Orcs are muscular and have a height of around 6'5. Your size is Medium * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray; * Languages. You can speak, read and write, common and Orcish or just orcish. * Feat: Gain one feat at 1st level Subspecies Green Orcs (Lowland-Orcholm) The orcs of orcholm, who originated in the south have a greenish hue. They used to be smaller and slighter in their build than their mountain cousins, but the hard life shoved on them as they escaped the south and settled in swamp, bog and lowland areas of the Orcholm have made them toughen up. Still they were never something to be scoffed at. But the religious pretence and sophistication has been mostly wiped from their culture and collective memory, having to choose from invaders or their more brutal cousins. * Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. * Aggressive. As a bonus action, you can move up to your speed towards an enemy creature more than 5 feet away that you can see. You can use this feature again when you finish a long rest. * Battle Ready. You are proficient with the greataxe, and lance. * Relentless Endurance. When you are reduced to 0 hit points but are not killed outright, you can drop to 1 hp instead. You can use this feature again when you finish a long rest. * Savage Attacks. When you roll a critical hit with a melee weapon, you can roll one of the weapon dice again and add it to the total. Grey Orcs (highland-Orcholm/Urk) Living in desolate areas, but much less likely to interact with other species, Grey orcs have to rely on ruggedness and independance, and as a whole have less collective anger towards others, who rarely try and push them from high vistas and desolate crags. This doesnt mean they are welcoming to outsiders, but that they have collective defense that means they also do not have a collective hatred of invaders. * Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. * Cold Adapted. You have resistance to cold damage. * Natural Hunter. You gain proficiency with the handaxe, and spear. * Mountain Tracker. You have advantage to Wisdom (Survival) checks to track creatures in mountainous terrain. * Mountain Born. You’re acclimated to high altitude, including elevations above 20,000 feet. You’re also naturally adapted to cold climates, as described in chapter 5 of the Dungeon Master’s Guide. * Aggressive. As a bonus action, you can move up to your speed towards an enemy creature more than 5 feet away that you can see. You can use this feature again when you finish a long rest. Blue Orcs (Waterways of Urk) Water orcs are a society who near salt waterways. These orcs follow a path very similar to their green-skin cousins as brutal raiders and fighters. Many make ships and raid as pirates, while others act as primitives tribes in isolated islands. Though slow to reach decisions, once a water orc chooses a course of action its resolve is harder to shift than a tidal wave. * Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1. * Water Born. You can hold your breath for 15 minutes and your base walking speed is reduced to 25 feet but you have a swimming speed of 25 feet. * Natural Water Hunters. You gain proficiency with spear, trident and net. When you attack with a net, you add your proficiency bonus to the DC required to escape from it. * Natural Fisher. You are proficient in the Survival skill. You also have advantage on Wisdom (Survival) checks to find food by or in a water source such as a lake, river or the ocean. * Relentless Endurance. When you are reduced to 0 hit points but are not killed outright, you can drop to 1 hp instead. You can use this feature again when you finish a long rest. Orogs (Half-Ogres-Wherever Orcs are) Orogs, also called elite orcs or greater orcs, are the much larger kin of normal orcs. They usually reach well over 6 feet tall but closely resemble normal orcs in all ways except build: orogs are much stronger and stockier. It is believed that orogs are the result of the union of a male orc and a female ogre. In contrast to lesser orcs, orogs are highly disciplined and straightforward. Orogs within an orc community quickly rises to leadership positions within their clan, although in orc armies the orogs will segregate themselves into all-orog military units. Orog military units are highly organized, tactically superior, and far more dangerous than those of normal orcs. Such orog units form the vanguard of the army to which they belong. Orogs do not separate themselves into their own clans, despite their tendency to self-segregate while in an orc army. It is due to their ogre ancestry Orogs can live up to 100 years. * Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 2. * Powerful Build. You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. * Display of Strength. You gain proficiency in the Intimidation skill and you can use your Strength modifier instead of your Charisma modifier for all Intimidation checks. You also have advantage on saving throws against being frightened. * Battle Born. You are proficient with the greataxe and maul. * Savage Attacks. When you roll a critical hit with a melee weapon, you can roll one of the weapon dice again and add it to the total.